Goshinki
Goshinki was The third detached incarnation of Naraku with the ability to read minds. He was voiced by legendary voice actor Michael Kopsa. Appearance and Characteristics His spider mark is on the back like all of his brethren. Naraku sends him to a village to slaughter every man, chicken and horse in order to lure Inuyasha and company to face him. He overpowers Inuyasha with his ability to predict his thoughts as well as his immense strength, enough to bite the Tessaiga in half with his powerful fangs. This proved to be his undoing as doing so, caused Inuyasha to awaken his demonic blood and easily rip Goshinki to shreds. His remains were later revived by Sesshomaru in order to create his second sword, Tokijin. Unlike his previous siblings, he is utterly without any positive traits, being cruel, brutal and especially sadistic, as shown in his barbaric slaughter of the village. He also used his mind reading abilities to peer into others' minds, as seen with two children to which he gleefully confirmed their fear that he ate their parents alive just to spite them. His main power is mind reading, using it to predict attacks based on the thoughts of his opponent. He can also take countermeasures based on those thoughts, such as bringing poisonous insects in order to prevent Miroku from using the Wind Tunnel on him. Despite this, he can't read minds that are completely instinctive such as Demon Inuyasha's form, which focused all his thoughts on his death, leading to his demise. Aside from this, he is incredibly fast, able to close the distance between Miroku and himself almost instantaneously and incredible strength, as shown when he bites the the Tessaiga in half and tossed Inuyasha aside afterwards. It is due to this strength, that Sesshomaru has his teeth reforged into his second and main offensive weapon for the majority of the series. Personality Goshinki was a rather cruel and destructive demon; he ferociously searched for the only surviving children of the village he massacred, insisting that he would slaughter everyone and everything (even the cows, chickens and horses) in the village, as he was ordered to do by Naraku. When attacking his prey, Goshinki had a habit of toying with them; using his mind reading ability, Goshinki would often bring up exactly what the victim was thinking in order to frighten or unsettle them, such as when he coldly told the children he attacked that he had already devoured their parents, and that they should look inside his mouth to see for themselves. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Goshinki typically possesses enhanced strength for someone of size, able to easily defeat Inuyasha and fling him about whilst causing serious injuries. *'Super Speed' - Despite his size, Goshinki wields surprising agility, effectively dodging and countering Inuyasha's attacks. He leaves afterimages in his wake, much like Sesshōmaru. *'Mind Reading' - Goshinki's most terrifying technique is the ability to invade other people's minds, reading their most inner thoughts to discover their weaknesses and counter any attack on him. However, Goshinki's power is ineffective against a full-Demon Inuyasha due his thoughts being primitive with an absolute bloodlust. Navigation Category:Inuyasha Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:One-Shot Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Game Changer Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Fragmental Category:Ogres